


The Drunk, The Gay, and Takumi

by CupioromanticTrashcan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Single Parents, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupioromanticTrashcan/pseuds/CupioromanticTrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this playlist: http://8tracks.com/norimiki/broshido</p>
<p>Izana throws insanely great house parties, Takumi(who keeps lying) meets Leo. Takumi realises he is gay and that him and Leo go to school. Leo thinks Takumi can't possibly like him so he comes up with stupid schemes. They fall in love some how. </p>
<p>I don't actually know how to write summaries especially not for this train wreck. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takumi is a Fake

It’s a well known fact that Setsuna is a giant stoner. It was much less known that Takumi was on the honour roll and did virtually nothing wrong. Takumi was a junior in high school and for whatever reason Takumi had took it upon himself to spread rumors of him being a stoner. Setsuna had invited Takumi to have lunch with her outside. Takumi’s oldest friends decided to join him. It wasn’t their first time hanging out with Setsuna, but Takumi had never done anything rebellious other than grow out his hair and compared to Ryoma it wasn’t even that long. Honestly he is 25 he needs to cut his hair. The bell rang Oboro grabbed Takumi’s arm “Ready for lunch?” 

“Yeah, are we just going to eat in the green?” Takumi said looking at his friend. Oboro let out a laugh. 

“Hinata is already there so we’ll have to meet him.” That didn’t answer his question at all. He let her lead him to the back of the school, he felt like he could get detention just by being here. He looked over to Setsuna waving sitting in Hinata’s lap, they were dating at least from what anyone could gather. Whether it was serious or not was another story. Also there was Beruka, Azama, and Mozu.

“Guuuuuuys I’m glad you could make it welcome to my party.” She giggled as the two sat down. They all had lunch bags, everyone that was but Takumi. How he neglected to pack a lunch was beyond him. Oboro sat in front of Setsuna and patted the ground next to her. takumi promptly sat next to her. Oboro handed him a bag. Inside was a sandwich and a small bag of chips.   
“I figured you'd forget to bring lunch to this little gathering” Oboro said slightly pink cheeked. 

“Thank you.” Takumi said before looking over to see Setsuna lighting a wait is that a joint? “What are you doing?!?” 

Setsuna looked a little confused and after lighting it and inhaling she answered him “I'm just gonna smoke a little. Is that a problem?” She said passing it to hinata who promptly inhaled. Takumi looked terrified. They were all going to get expelled he knew it. 

“It's not a problem. Takumi’s never done anything bad on school grounds.” Oboro said taking the joint and inhaling. Holding it out to Takumi who declined Azama reached over and took it.

“Don't mind if I do.” He inhaled and breathed into Mozus face. She immediately looked disgusted as Beruka pushed Azama over and took the joint. 

“Stop being a freak.” She said inhaling and passing it to Mozu. Mozu took a big hit Takumi looked at Oboro. 

“Do you want a hit?” Mozu said holding it to Takumi. Takumi took it and while everyone was talking he breathed in and immediately out. He was not getting high during school no way no how. Setsuna took the joint and basically finished smoking it herself. 

After that they ate lunch Takumi got up to leave only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt. Looking behind him it was Beruka “you really are a dumbass.” She said handing him a bottle of axe. “spray this on yourself.” 

Takumi was displeased he hated cologne especially axe “why” he said annoyed.

“Because you smell like weed. If you get caught were all busted cause you can't lie to save your life.” Beruka wasn't very nice but she made a fair point. He sprayed himself now successful in smelling more like an 8th grade locker room.only then did Beruka let go of his shirt. 

“See you later.” Takumi said before taking off. Once he was gone setsuna looked at Oboro with a smiled.

“So he lied to me about smoking weed all the time didn't he.” 

“Well of course do you think he would do anything bad?” Oboro said as she sprayed herself with a cotton candy perfume that took her back to middle school. She then left to get to her class on time. 

“I guess I thought he wouldn't lie. I know just how he can repay me.” Setsuna said as she nuzzled into hinata. “I'll take him to Izana’s next house party.” 

“You can't subject him to that he's too awkward.” Hinata said. He was all about how much better Takumi was than him but he knew Takumi would not do well at a party. In retrospect maybe Setsuna just wanted Takumi to lighten up and have a good time or maybe she wanted to get back at him for lying to her.


	2. Takumi is Also Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi goes to a party and doesn't drink. It's a time.

In hindsight maybe Takumi should have said no to going to this party with Setsuna. What do you even wear to a house party? I mean he could have easily asked Setsuna she was right there sitting on his bed. He put on a blue shirt with a pineapple on it along with his ‘stoner’ sweater. Her pulled his hair up into a ponytail and called it good. “I'm ready I guess.” He said looking at Setsuna who looked like she was sleeping. 

“Alrighty let's head out then.” She rolled off his bed and got up clinging to him a little as they went to her car. Takumi was grateful that Ryoma wasn't there to question him about where he was going. He really shouldn't have brought Setsuna to his house. Her form fitting navy dress that was transparent in several areas could have easily been misconstrued. 

Her car smelt like weed and Takumi was pretty sure that he was getting high just by the smell. They drove across town and ended up in an overly fancy neighbourhood. When they got out the party was already happening. Were they late? “When did the party start?” Takumi asked getting out of the car 

“Like an hour ago I think.” Setsuna said getting out and stretching. Takumi looked at his phone it was 10. 

“How long do these parties last?” Takumi was already regretting this how could he possible stay here for hours on end? He hardly knew anyone not because chance but because he just didn't care all that much. 

“Till like 3 5 in the morning honestly it depends on who's all here and if we get the cops called on us. We usually don't.” Setsuna said shrugging as she headed into the party. That didn't sound promising at all Takumi followed anyway. Inside loud music played from every corner it seemed like a lot of people were already drunk and and the room was filled with smoke. Setsuna ran off when she saw hinata to go Dance. Takumi found a spot on the couch and got on his phone. This was ridiculous it was loud and full of annoying people maybe he would go outside. Takumi heard one of those cheap 2000s songs come on and he looked over to everyone dancing and saw the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. 

The boy was blond and wearing tight black jeans and a white button up that's sleeves were rolled up. Takumi hadn't realised how long he's been staring I mean neither did the boy he was drunk and dancing his cares away. Takumi felt someone nudge him, he looked over coming face to face with Jakob. 

“Like what you see?” Jakob teased Takumi. Takumi knew this kid all too well he was that weird kid that hung out with the shining twins. He didn’t want to talk to Jakob at all but there wasn’t a good enough reason to get out of this.

“I don’t get it?” Takumi said glancing back to the blond dancing and back again. 

“You keep staring at Leo, Do you like what he looks like?” Jakob said. It was now obvious how much he drank. Takumi felt like he was smelling a bottle of vodka. 

“No, I’m, I’m not. You know. Gay.” Takumi said. In that moment he knew he was wrong. He was so gay for this Leo kid. 

“Suuuure.” Jakob got much much closer to Takumi. The smell of vodka made him want to gag. “Why don’t we dance” he said taking Takumi’s arm. God why had Setsuna forsaken him to this. He couldn’t even tell if Jakob was just being an asshole or not. By the grace of whatever God there was Takumi was able to spill Jakob’s drink and get him to leave. Takumi took this as a sign to leave. 

Takumi started walking home only to be meet with Oboro crying drunk on the sidewalk. Sighing Takumi sat down next to her to which she immediately laid into him. “What’s wrong Oboro?” He asked, she was drunk it probably wasn’t even anything important.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Oboro said looking up at him. Takumi was shocked honestly she never seemed the type. 

“I mean, Yeah.” Takumi said looking at his best friend since grade school. Oboro leaned in and kissed him. Holy shit what kind of signals was he sending her. He quickly pulled away which caused her to cry even more. 

“Why don’t you love me?” Oboro started crying even more and talking but he wasn’t able to hear her. Takumi sighed and picked her up, her shoes were missing. 

“I’ll take you home.” Takumi said as she cried into his shoulder her arms wrapped around his neck and nodded. He was glad she lived close. Maybe he’d stay the night, wait maybe that isn’t the best idea after what just happened. Her house was about three blocks away. After about a block and a half of her telling him she loved him he felt her get heavier it let him know she’d fallen asleep. He was glad she lived on the first floor. After struggling to open the door and almost dropping Oboro, Takumi got her laid down. He took down her hair for her and covered her up. He then walked across town to get home. 

Takumi got home but the light was on. Now it was one in the morning, Ryoma should be asleep and so should Sakura and Hinoka is at college. And boy did Takumi just realise he’s completely fucked.


	3. Takumi is a Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi gets caught coming home late.

Having accepted his fate Takumi quietly walked through the front door. He took off his shoes and looked into the hallway. If he went fast enough he could bypass the kitchen and get to the stairs and make it to his room. Or he could face the music and go into the kitchen where his mom most likely was. 

Deciding it was pointless to try and avoid her at this late of an hour Takumi went into the kitchen. At the breakfast bar sat his mother and Ryoma. God why isn’t Ryoma in bed. Ryoma looked at Takumi the faint disapproval in his eyes, not that Takumi care he was his brother not his dad. 

“Your mother and I wanted to talk to you.” Ryoma started immediately Their mother put a hand on his arm and Takumi was glaring slightly. Ryoma had gotten some kind of father complex since their dad passed away.

“I think you should go to bed. Thank you for waiting up with me.” She spoke softly. Ryoma went to protest but he knew it was no use. Takumi’s teeth were clenched as he tried to shoulder check Ryoma as he left, but he was knocked into the door frame. Mikoto patted the seat next to her for her son to sit by her.

Takumi knew he smelt like weed so he took off his sweater and left it in the doorway. He sat down “Hey mom.” She looked at him a little suspicious Takumi was always cold and never took off his sweater.

“So, where were you?” She asked softly. Her face showing no signs of her being angry. He knew she was just worried but he couldn’t tell her he was at a party no way. 

“Oboro’s, She needed help with a project.” Takumi said not looking at her. He felt bad for lying. Takumi rubbed his right arm now cold, did it even matter if he was wearing his sweater. He sniffed trying to be subtle. It didn’t matter. He smelt of weed and alcohol. 

“Were you drinking?” She asked yet another question.   
“No. Oboro doesn’t do that.” 

“Oh but you do?” Takumi flinched at her soft voice.

“No, mom. I’m a good kid you know that.” 

“You’re right. Because that’s how I raised you.” Mikoto got up and kissed his forehead “Goodnight Takumi. Next time don’t come home so late…” She knew he was lying and he knew she knew. After she left he got up and headed upstairs only to be met by Ryoma leaning against his door frame. 

“What do you want Ryoma?” Takumi growled. 

“Were you at Izanas Party tonight?” Ryoma said looking at him suspiciously.

“No why would I go to a college party.”

“You smell like a party.”

“Fuck off Ryoma” 

“Izana is bad news.”

“I wasn’t at Izanas.” 

“Takumi, I’m just looking out for you.”

“Well fucking stop youre not dad!” Takumi slammed his door which in hindsight was a bad idea it was late. He probably woke Sakura and she was probably crying now. God did he feel bad. But fuck it. Ryoma can deal with it since he thinks he has to step in and be the dad. 

Sakura hadn’t been asleep though and had heard everything which was probably worse. Now she knew what was going on, she knew Takumi had been at the Party because Elise had sent her a snapchat and asked if that was her brother. And now Elise would know of their family drama because despite warnings of Elise being a bad influence she was still Sakura’s closest friend.   
Back at Izanas the cops had gotten called. The only one to be arrested was Leo who even on the way to the police station didn’t stop dancing. Maybe he’d drank too much, maybe he liked Dancing that much, really no one but Leo knows that answer. Niles kept Leo company until Xander came and got him. Leo would regret this if his father Garon found out. So would everyone else honestly.


End file.
